Quad chairs, which are collapsible, are popular with consumers because they can be readily folded and stored. Such features enable quad chairs to be transported and used during recreational activities, such as during camping. Known collapsible quad chairs include a frame that is selectively moveable between a collapsed or folded configuration when the chair is not in use and a non-folded configuration during use. When in a collapsed configuration, the feet of the quad chair form a smaller square or rectangular shape than when in the non-collapsed configuration. A fabric frame cover is coupled to the frame to define a back portion and a seat portion of the quad chair such that a user may sit on the seat portion and have his or her back positioned against the back portion.
Overall, when in the collapsed configuration, the quad chair forms a rectangular prism. While more convenient for storage and carrying, the multiple feet of the chair can make it challenging to place into most carrying cases. The feet and crumpled up fabric of the quad chair will catch onto edges of any bag or carrying case.
Known quad chairs are not as light as they might look. The advantage of quad chairs is that they are easy to collapse into a small configuration or expand into a durable and stable seat. This functionality requires multiple heavy components for the joints and frame. The added complexity of the design makes the quad chairs heavy and difficult to carry multiple quad chairs at the same time.
A problem associated with current means for carrying quad chairs is that they only contain one chair and one strap. One strap prevents a user from positioning the chair in a more controllable fashion that would allow for better weight distribution.
Additionally, the collapsible nature of quad chairs ads a level of danger to carrying a quad chair. A person carrying a quad chair that is not enclosed in a bag must be very careful when holding a collapsed quad chair, otherwise their fingers may get crushed when the quad chair expands or collapsed due to a change in force on the chair.
Ultimately, the benefits of quad chairs make them heavy and hazardous to carry. There exists a need for a carrying apparatus that allows for easy loading of quad chairs, better distribution of the weight, and protection of the user's appendages.